


赤安的车（上）

by Rocketlaunchbaseof23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlaunchbaseof23/pseuds/Rocketlaunchbaseof23
Summary: 突然想写





	赤安的车（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 很久没写车了，且看且珍惜

冲矢昂也不知道自己怎么了，对方的唇压过来的时候，他突然闻到了自己平日里用着的沐浴液的味道，然后鬼迷心窍地张开了嘴，甚至控制不住自己的身体，双手紧紧搂着眼前人的细腰，舌头也屁颠颠地跟着对方的邀请钻进了对方的领地，攻池掠地，想趁着这个开口到更深的领地里去翻搅一番。  
不知是安室透嘴里泄出的一丝呻吟还是舌头尝出的一点不寻常让冲矢昂的理智稍微掌握回了身体的控制权。“你嘴里还残留着一点颗粒感，你到底，到底做了什么？”  
安室透眼神清明了一些，眼珠转了转，看见灯光下冲矢昂嘴角边还和自己连着的银丝，有些费力地将手指伸出来，不是很准地用食指抹过自己的嘴角，捞起那条银丝，将自己的食指塞进了冲矢昂的两片唇瓣里，还前后动了动。   
冲矢昂觉得自己要炸了，腿猛得抬了一下，震得坐在自己腿上的人一个激灵，倒在了自己的半侧身上。  
“还能做什么？”那人的唇就贴在自己的耳根处，说话的时候冲矢昂感觉自己脖侧的筋都跟着一跳一跳的，冲矢昂用没被压着的另一边手拍着自己有些充血的脑袋，想冷静下来。  
“自然是喜欢你啊。”安室透看着眼前通红的小球，想都没想，直接咬了上去，用尖尖的虎牙磨来磨去，弄得冲矢昂的耳朵更红了。这也就算了，还控制不住自己地笑出声来，呼出来的气跟笑同一个频率地冲击着冲矢昂的心脏。  
冲矢昂差骂人的话差点就要冲出嘴巴，张开的嘴巴又闭了回去。扶起安室透后直起胳膊让他和自己保持一个他以为安全的距离。  
“呵，你不会是怕我前任来揍你吧？”安室透的腰跟被抽走了骨头一样，看起来妖娆得很。安室透伸出一个指头挑着冲矢昂的下巴，逼迫他和自己对视。“你放心，他不爱我，我也不爱他了。”安室透另一只手的手腕一弯，扯开了原本就是随随便便系上的腰带。“和我做吧，我现在只要你。”本来垂在两边的小腿贴住了紧绷却又源源不断流露出温暖的某人的小腿，大拇趾的指甲在冲矢昂工整的裤腿边处来回不断划着。  
冲矢昂眼睛里停留着那浴袍边滑过的弧度，他就知道他脑子里的那颗不定时炸弹已经爆炸了。  
安室透被他箍着腰往上一搂，突然而来的失重感让他小声惊呼了一下。他看着冲矢昂那熟悉的有些憋到发红的眼睛，还没来得及有任何感慨，眼前就已经天翻地覆，被人甩在了桌上。  
“嘶——疼啊。”安室透背着手把硌着自己的碟子什么的，统统扫了出去，浴袍也连带着被这个动作带得越来越敞开。  
被扫出来的碟子上还有冲矢昂没吃完的配酱，被安室透瞥见了，拿着自己的手指在碟子里裹了一裹。  
冲矢昂沉默地看着明明已经成为砧板上的肉的安室透还在那不知好歹地乱动，掰开他的双腿一个挺腰就朝囊袋部位处撞了过去，力道之大连桌子都位移了一些。  
“唔！”安室透腰一下挺起许多，裹满酱汁的手指在空中缓了一会才继续移动了起来，移到冲矢昂面前，“这酱也是你看着菜谱调的？”  
冲矢昂不知道他又要玩什么玩意，望着那酱汁不断流向手腕，简单地“嗯”了一声。  
“尝过吗？”安室透问道。  
“什么？”冲矢昂有点抓不住重点，这什么意思？我做的酱我没尝过像话吗？  
“当然。”他这么回道。  
“这样的，你尝过了吗？”安室透将那只沾上酱的手指从脖子处开始划，划向自己的胸膛，可惜还没划到肚子，沾上的酱就已经没了。  
冲矢昂知道自己疯了，他一把抓起安室透那只坏透了的手，举到他嘴边，微微一低头，伸出舌头一点点把安室透的手给舔了个干净，眼睛还偏偏不去看自己在干嘛，就这么盯着安室透的眼睛，让他看着自己。  
“我都这样了你的关注点竟然是那吗？”安室透哭笑不得，平复了一下被他勾引得快要完全乱掉的气息，勾了勾自己那只被含住的手指，没想到倒和冲矢昂的舌头碰了一下，舌头和手指拉勾勾的安室透还是头回经历，他还有意再调戏一会那柔软的舌头。  
冲矢昂倒是无意当那个被调戏者，立马放开了安室透的手指头，但下一秒就直接拉住了他的整个手臂，用力一扯将安室透直接从桌上拉了起来。  
安室透身上被酱画出的那一道让他并不是很舒服，他甚至开始有些后悔做那个举动了，本来好好的气氛似乎被他一毁而尽。  
他甚至都开始准备把自己的浴袍乖乖穿好了。  
冲矢昂放开安室透手的时候，安室透失落地垂着头。  
然后他就看见了那人高挺的鼻子和头顶。  
“？？？”  
冲矢昂从下而上沿着他画出来的痕迹尝了起来，舌苔每移动一厘米，安室透就觉得自己越燥热，抓着对方的脖子，呼吸也急促了不少。偏偏对方对安室透的这个症状不予理会，反而倒添火把，火上加油。在肉稍微分布得多些的地方用牙齿刮一刮，吸的劲也用大了许多。这种些许的痛觉化为电流冲上大脑，忍了许久的声音在冲矢昂的头顶盘旋了起来，“嗯唔，哈——”腿无意识地锁住冲矢昂的腰，连脚趾也都开始微微蜷起着。  
等冲矢昂吃完，才发现安室透额边有些许发丝贴在了脸上，眼睛已经雾到不行，整个人像喘不过来的样子，张开着嘴，呆楞得可爱。  
“你有尝过吗？”冲矢昂问他。  
“啊？”安室透只听见有个低沉得让他心弦共振的声音在他耳边奏乐，像首没有歌词的纯音乐。  
“一起尝尝？”冲矢昂拖着安室透的脑袋，趁着对方还在傻愣，将这个单方面的吻尽量地延长。  
安室透终究没有傻太久，魂回来之后发现对方还在自己嘴里各种搅和，立刻迎了上去。  
两个人一个站着一个坐在桌子上吻了很久，久到安室透的手终于放到了对方的皮带上。  
冲矢昂立马停了下来，粗着呼吸说：“不行。”  
安室透也喘着，不明白道：“为什么，我都硬成这样了，难道你就一点感觉都没有？”说着，抓住冲矢昂的手就往自己的浴袍里探去。  
“你没穿？！”冲矢昂还在惊讶于这一点的时候，没想到安室透竟然眼疾手快地一只手就把自己的裤子给扒了下来。  
“你自己不也这样了吗？为什么不行？”安室透像是打招呼一样用手点了点那个巨物。  
冲矢昂深吸了一口气，揽过安室透，说道：“宝贝，我们用手，好吗？”  
安室透撇撇嘴，没去点破那个称呼，将自己的小蘑菇凑了过去，蹭了蹭对方稍微大一号的小蘑菇，说道：“喂，对方新来的，好好照顾啊。”  
说完，大小蘑菇就被一双手抓住，稍微一用力，冲矢昂和安室透同时都吸了口气。安室透看着对方的眉眼，抓过对方的肩膀，亲在了冲矢昂的耳边，还带着一点隐忍的气声。  
冲矢昂听见这声，也不由得靠着他的耳边说道：“说要好好照顾的人怎么自己享乐去了？”  
“我没......哈啊......”安室透刚要否认，就被冲矢昂一个摩擦的动作把话都给摩没了。  
“来吧，自己弄。”冲矢昂逮住安室透的双手，放在正颤颤等待着怜爱的大小蘑菇的伞头上。然后自己将双手都背在了后头，埋头专心地在安室透的肩窝里啃咬着。然后又在感受到对面人的松懈时再狠狠顶一下小蘑菇，累得安室透只能求饶。  
“好累......你的太大了，我手酸。”安室透要举白旗，他甩手不干了。  
冲矢昂挑眉看他，安室透凑近了点，双手托住他的脸，亲了亲他眉毛，贴着他脸没什么力气地道：“我想靠你高潮，秀一。”  
说完，冲矢昂就把安室透重新按在了桌上，两个人身子贴和得个实在。  
小蘑菇也被大蘑菇压得个实在，都吐出来了些。  
“我不是......”冲矢昂刚开口，就被点住了脖子上的一处。  
“这里，已经脱开了。”安室透笑起来，身子一抽一抽的，弄得小蘑菇也直往大蘑菇身上蹭。  
冲矢昂抓住安室透点在他脖子上的手，将他两手都箍在桌上，开始疯狂地和安室透接吻，断断续续地漏出他的乞求：“别，宝贝，这个不能你来揭。”  
还空着的一只手直接将安室透垂着的一条腿给架了起来，腰部也开始跟个打桩机似的，疯狂朝安室透的那点撞去。  
“啊，哈，秀一，呜呜.......”安室透好久没有承受过这样的猛烈了，一下刺激过了头，口水都开始泛滥，被冲矢昂在接吻的时候全盘接收了。  
“嗯，嗯！哈，我要，你，哈啊，”安室透手还在被死箍着，想抱人也不能，只能靠腰部来发力，挺着腰身，来表达自己的不满，“秀一，一，你在，嗯嗯，你在哪，啊啊啊！”  
冲矢昂听见他的名字，突然松开了对他的束缚，安室透立马起身死死搂住冲矢昂的脖子，他那种死也不要分开的气势极大地安慰了冲矢昂那颗不安的心，抱起安室透让他背抵着墙来了最后一击。  
安室透射精后整个人的骨头都抽走了一样，塌在冲矢昂身上，小小声地喊着：“秀一，秀一，秀一，秀一......”，怎么甩都不愿下来。  
冲矢昂没法，抚摸着安室透的后颈，在安室透耳边小声说了句：“你先睡一觉。”  
“？秀一？”安室透刚反应回来，眼前就突然一片黑暗了。


End file.
